


Je suis vivant

by LeiaFavaz



Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [25]
Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Un moment au soleil en équipe, quelques pensées royales, ou un moment en amoureux... Les héros Marvel de tous les univers entrent en scène pour mille et un textes. [Recueil, multi pairing][Défi des 1000 Prompt du Si tu l'oses]Coincé dans la dimension des Rêves, Illyana et Stephen se préparent à affrontrer Cauchemar
Relationships: Illyana Rasputin/Stephen Strange
Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028463
Comments: 14
Kudos: 6





	Je suis vivant

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Ceci est une réponse au défi "La roulette" ; tous les mois, un personnage par fandom est choisi, et tous les jours, on lui tire au sort une personne avec qui il devra être en couple, et on a 24h pour écrire sur ce duo (on a la même chose avec les couples)  
> Plusieurs textes de ce genre arriveront dans le recueil, certains ont été écrits depuis longtemps, mais je poste mes textes dans l'ordre des prompt du défi nommé le "Si tu l'oses". Si vous voulez les textes des roulettes le jour de leur écriture, vous pouvez rejoindre le serveur l'enfer de Dante 1.0 : https://discord.gg/7NtMrNf :)  
> Ce texte est la Roulette du 17/01/2021 (pour la première fois je poste le jour J :) )
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le paysage semblait tordu. Un vaste champ se déployait devant eux, à l’herbe si verte qu’elle semblait une invitation à s’y coucher, et à contempler le ciel azur et ses nuages immaculé. Une image de perfection, digne d’une peinture de grand maître. Et ce je ne sais quoi de malsain dans l’air, comme si quelque chose troublait le tissus de la réalité, salissant le Beau. Comme si cette herbe si belle et si accueillante ne cherchait qu’à dévorer l’imprudent qui se coucherait dessus, comme si ce ciel bleu se riait de vous, comme si ces nuages blancs n’étaient là que pour vous étouffer.

Les mains du Sorcier Suprême de la Terre et de la Sorcière Suprême des Limbes s’effleurent. Ils échangèrent un regard. Ils savaient ce qui se préparait. Ils connaissaient le lieu, l’ennemi. Ils savaient que le combat ne serait pas évident. Chacun l’avait déjà affronter. Mais aujourd’hui, ils étaient deux. Ils étaient ensemble. Le Manteau de Lévitation entraîna son propriétaire dans les airs, alors que l’épée de Magyk se matérialisait.

Cauchemars venait.

L’air se fit opaque, noir, étouffant. Il semblait aspirer toute chaleur et brûler les yeux. L’herbe, quand à elle, s’assécha. Les doux brins émeraudes se muèrent en longues branches desséchées, s’étirant vers eux tels des mains fantomatiques. Tranchant la brume malsaine, les sorts de Stephen et Illyana repoussaient les branches protégeant les deux sorciers, pour un temps. Il y en avait tellement….

Les deux amants échangèrent un nouveau regard, et l’américain passa devant sa compagne, comme pour lui servir de bouclier. La blonde ferma les yeux tentant de revoir ce lieu qu’elle connaissait si bien, qui était comme une part d’elle même. Un lieu tordu, encore plus glauque et malsain que cette dimension ; les limbes. Elle cherchait à s’y réfugier, à trouver un endroit sans danger pour elle et le brun, un lieu où ils pourraient être saufs. Mais sa maison lui été interdite, alors, elle la fit venir à elle.

Tels les fleurs poussant et éclosant au printemps, sept tentacules prirent formes devant la russe. Les bourgeons devinrent des têtes montreuses, tels les crocs et les yeux rougeoyant qu’un enfant crois voir dans son placard, au cœur de la nuit. Les racines se nouèrent, en corps épais, aux membres démesurés hérissés de griffes. Troublant les ténèbres, semblant plus sombre qu’elles même, la queue de l’hydre des limbes battait l’air malsain de la Dimension des Rêves. Les sept bouches des ténèbres rugirent ensemble, vers la menace qui venait.

De part et d’autre de leur allié monstrueux, les deux Sorciers Suprêmes attendaient leur ennemis.

D’abord, ce ne fut qu’une ombre sur l’air sombre. Un mirage au loin, rien de plus. Mais l’ombre pris corps, et le mirage est rêve ; Cauchemar en était le seigneur.

Au cœur de ces branches fantomatiques qui les attaquaient, certaines se réunirent, se muant en un long manteau qui semblait avoir vécu milles batailles, et plus encore.

Le corps du Cauchemar apparu dans son linceul, tenant une épée si longues qu’elle semblait le dépasser par la taille. Son bras se tendis, et les branches devinrent des lances.

Le mauvais rêve commença. La douleur, la peur, la souffrance, l’angoisse, le cœur qui s’accélère au rythme du combat, des sorts lancé, de cette menace évitée, et de cette attaque renvoyée. Le temps qui n’existe plus qui n’est plus qu’un souvenir, car le monde n’est que cet instant terrifiant, pour toujours.

Et le rire, ce rire qui pénétrait votre âme, chassant l’espoir et l’amour, n’y laissant que la terreur, se muant en un murmure connaissant toutes vos peurs, tous vos secret, vous révélant en riant la partie la plus malsaine de votre âme, éclaboussant d’un sang noir et opaque tous ce que vous pensiez beau en vous.

Au cœur de l’obscurité, des ténèbres, du Cauchemars, les Sorciers tenaient, tel une mince flamme vacillants dans le souffle d’un géants, juste avant de céder le monde à la nuit. Leur magie, si belle, si colorée, se faisait déplacée dans ce monde tordues, comme si la Laideur devenait Beauté et la Beauté Laideur.

Et puis, le mauvais rêve se renversa, l’espoir apporta l’aube au cœur de la Dimension des Rêves. Cauchemar recula, et les deux amants fuirent vers leur monde.

Ils étaient l’un dans les bras de l’autre, au cœur du Saint des Saints. Front contre front, leur souffle étaient en cœur. Les yeux fermés, tous leur être semblait dire «Tu es vivant, je suis vivant, nous sommes ensemble, en vie. Éveillé.»

Une fois de plus, Cauchemar avait été repoussé.

Mais il reviendrait.

L’entité finirait par les avoir à l’usure.

Mais peu importait à Illyana et Stephen.

Ils continueraient de lui tenir tête, ensemble.


End file.
